Alucard's Rage Turns to Transformation
by Maria65
Summary: Incediana is training new Envoy's when they suddenly cross paths with an Overlord! With her having more experience, she takes the lead but this brute is smarter than they know. When he traps Incediana with him and nearly kills her, this triggers something bigger with Alucard. "You will not touch my Queen!" Alucard shows his true form to all. Rated T for blood. AK to Aeria Games.


Incediana gasped and stumbled, the ground around her and several others breaking and cracking as the demon came from the ground. One was Rishanta, a lancer that had recently become an Envoy and her Eidolon was Tyr who seemed to be really concerned and close to her. Another was Arianna, the daughter of Anya and Andre and her Eidolon, Cyril, was struggling to stay beside her as the land cracked, pushing them to the sides. Valkeria was there as well, Vermillion by her side as the Phoenix Mistress did what she could to prevent the devastation of nature around them. Last but not least, was Arian; a young ronin who, like Rishanta, had recently become an Envoy as well with Bahadur; the centaur like Eidolon usually argued with the young boy but the two got along either way. 

"Back up, back up!" Incediana shouted, glaring at Arianna who didn't listen and instead strung her bow, letting off three arrows at once. "Dammit it Arianna, back up!" Incediana shouted, jumping over to Arianna, wrapping a hand around her waist and jumping over to the other side. As she got away, the ground completely broke and revealed a demon that they have never meet yet; with its sheer size, it had to be an Overlord! Alucard was beside Incediana in an instant as the others came over to them, all looking at the demon with wide eyes. 

"What the hell is that thing?!" Valkeria shouted, blue eyes wide in horror as the ground cracked again, an arm raising from the ground at their right side. "An Overlord!" Cyril shouted and got Arianna on his back, even as Bahadur forced Arian on his back, the young boy grumbling. Vermillion grabbed Valkeria and yanked her away from the arm as it came back down, helping the body get out of the ground. "Rishanta!" Tyr shouted as he ran over to her, even as Rishanta activated her **Marks Awakening** , four elemental lances appeared around her. Tyr got to her and brought his guns up, blocking as the arm came down to her and she gasped. "Back up!" Tyr shouted and she nodded, rushing back and Tyr soon followed after her, gasping with strain. 

"I don't like this, it's stronger than other Overlords." Tyr commented as Incediana and Alucard came up beside him and Rishanta. "We don't have long until this thing teleports somewhere else to try and wreak havoc on Terra." Vermillion commented and Incediana nodded, looking around, trying to gauge how long they had until it came out of the ground, attacked them, then teleported elsewhere. "Alucard, guys, how long do you think you can distract this thing?" Incediana asked and Arian looked around. "Probably just a few hours, why?" He asked, getting a strategic setting in his mind instantly. "Because I'm gonna break this things face." Incediana said with a growl, body igniting with fire as she ran off to the side, Alucard following her, even as the others decided to form a circle around the Overlord. 

Arian stabbed his sword into the ground and began pouring Gaian energy into the blade, allowing Bahadur to charge the Overlord, gaining the giant beasts attention. Off to the left, Rishanta spun her spear; dark symbols, fire symbols, thunder symbols and ice symbols spiraling around her and Tyr began to rapidly fire shots at the demon, sometimes protecting Rishanta if an arm or tail swung at them. Arianna was behind the demon, firing arrows into the sky and letting them slam around her, creating a circle and runes began to appear as she poured her energy into the ground around them as well. Valkeria, who was off to the right with Vermillion was spinning her staff, similar to how Rishanta was spinning her spear. Elemental Runes appeared on the ground around her, almost as if she was using her **Elemental Burst** even as Vermillion attacked with huge fire attacks, hitting the Overlord and keeping its attention away from Incediana who had jumped onto a cliff. Incediana pulled a scroll out of the bag, looking it over and nodding. "This should weaken it, like the time Maria shrank Vhell; this should do something similar." Incediana said, remembering the story of how Maria dealt with Vhell and Alucard nodded. 

"Be careful Incediana." Alucard said, feeling worry grip his heart, yet he didn't know why. She had always been cautious, ever since they confessed she had opened up to him, had been careful as to not make him worry. So why was this time different? Incediana nodded with a smile to him, before she opened the scroll, watching as it lengthened, before it shot toward the Overlord, wrapping around him and the other Envoy's eyes snapped to attention. "NOW!" They shouted, Gaian energy exploding from their bodies and headed toward the Overlord, slamming into it and making it roar in pain. Incediana smiled as her body ignited once again as the smoke cleared, revealing a much smaller demon in the Overlords place. It was still the same brute-looking beast with a spiked tail, clawed hands, spiked shoulders and spin, bulging legs and over sized arms with a human-like head with large horns that pointed forward like Zaahir's; yet it was much smaller. 

Incediana jumped off the cliff she was on, diving toward the demon and bringing her axe down on the demon, successfully cutting one arm off and it roared in pain. Incediana was quick to strike again and cut its chest open, even as Alucard flew down...when he froze, a feeling of dread washing over him and the others felt the same...except Incediana. "Aunt Incediana, RUN!" Arianna shouted, eyes wide in worry and made to go save her...when a barrier blocked her and threw her back. "Ari!" Cyril shouted and ran toward her, helping her up. "Oh no!" Rishanta shouted, blue-green eyes wide in worry as she made to move forward only for an odd power to slam her back. "Risha!" Tyr shouted, rushing to her side and blocking another burst of power, grunting in strain. Arian jumped back, avoiding a tendril of pure darkness from hitting him, even as Bahadur cut one in half. Valkeria gasped as one wrapped around her and slammed her into the ground, making Vermillion cry in worry for her Envoy. 

Incediana gasped, turning around with wide eyes, seeing the others were fighting off an invisible enemy that seemed to be all around them. "What...the hell?" She commented when she heard a chuckle. **"Weren't you taught to never turn your back to the enemy?"** The demon asked in a deep, deadly voice and Incediana spun, only to scream in pain as the demon stabbed through her body with a flat spike from its tail that acted as a blade. "INCEDIANA!" Everyone screamed in horror, seeing the young Envoy who was training them stabbed through her side, the spike breaking from the demon and sticking completely through Incediana. Incediana gasped as she stumbled back, falling to her knees and trying to breath, feeling the pain become unbearable as it overcame her mind. Alucard's eyes widened in horror, the memory of him stabbing Incedia flashed through his mind as he remembered seeing his sword pierce through her flesh. Granted he hadn't harmed Incediana...yet that didn't mean it wasn't as bad as seeing her slowly bleeding out before him. 

He flickered before glowing red, glaring at the demon before him that stalked toward Incediana, even as the others tried to fight the invisible darkness around them, trying to reach her. He growled lowly, his voice very draconic and eyes turning dragon-like, hair turning a darker shade of black rather than blackish/purple and wings growing longer and larger, horns slightly bigger before he roared in his human form. "Incediana!" He shouted and charged forward, slamming into the barrier and it slowly began to crack and break, each attack on the barrier breaking it little by little. Having enough, he glowed white and slammed into the barrier as hard as he could, destroying it and slamming into the demon before it could strike Incediana. "You will not touch my Queen." He snarled out, looking different as an odd, blue bead, disappeared inside his body. 

He stood up, wearing a completely different attire; even his swords pulsed with more power. He wore a dark blue outfit that looked fit for some kind of military, with a coat hanging on his shoulders and flowing freely that allowed his wings to move freely. He seemed to wear another dark blue jacket, a black belt around his waist adorned with silver that was over his jacket as the jacket reached his thighs. Navy blue pants with black boots that went over his pants, stopping just below that knee with the foot part of the boot adorned with silver as well. He also had a dark blue hat atop his head with a gold symbol in the center, nestled nicely between his horns. He backed up a little before kneeling before Incediana, even as the others rushed forth to help defend her. 

Rishanta, Arian and Arianna took to attacking the small Overlord with their Eidolons, even as Valkeria focused on trying to heal Incediana, yet her worried look was enough to make Alucard panic. "What?!" He snapped at the white-haired wizard, who flinched a little at his tone. "T-the spike." She said, looking at it worried and biting her bottom lip. "If I attempt to remove it, she might bleed out before I can heal her properly!" She stated worried, grabbing her head frustrated. Alucard growled and stood up, looking over as he saw Arianna summon her fairy and knew that she could, at the least, help heal Incediana as well since she had recently decided to take up being a Bard. "Arianna!" He called out to her, grabbing the archer's attention as she turned toward him and ran over, stopping beside him. "Help Valkeria with Incediana, do NOT let her die." He demanded of Arianna, eyes harsh and tone ordering. 

Arianna nodded and knelt down, bringing out her Harp to help heal Incediana. Alucard turned his attention to the demon, if Incediana died...he had no choice but to leave. He wasn't sure if the soul would be reincarnated this time; it only happened every few years to every few centuries. From Incedia to Incediana, it two nearly four centuries for her to be reincarnated and he was done waiting; this time...he WOULD save her. Even if he had to sacrifice his life force to her. He knew Maria would disapprove and Astraea would probably kill him with Gaia's permission...yet he would not let her die again! He transformed into his dragon form, his body now covered in armor and a bit bigger than his previous dragon form before he roared and attacked the smaller Overlord who was much more nimble in his smaller body. Yet this did not deter Alucard, instead it made him more aggravated as he roared again and let a torrent of heat lose from his jaws, snarling at the Overlord merely jumped up. Alucard snapped at him, missing but then he swung his tail, hitting the Overlord as it was landing and slamming it into the ground. 

Seeing it down, Rishanta ran forward with Tyr and, using his help jumped up and she called upon her ice element, freezing the demon in place and came down with her spear. Four, ghost like creatures were around her as she came down with her spear, slamming her weapon into the demon, stabbing it through the head before she backed up, swinging her her spear and decapitating the demon before the fire element within her roared to life and burned the body. She watched with disgust before scoffing and turning around, walking back to Tyr who hugged her and she hugged him back, before everyone made their way back to Incediana, even as Alucard transformed back into his human form. "Incediana?" Arian asked, worry in his voice as everyone watched Valkeria and Arianna work. The spike had been removed her wound was slowly closing with the combined power to Valkeria and Arianna, both focused simply on Incediana's wounds. 

Soon enough, the wound completely closed and the two woman slumped, relief flooding them yet they were also drained of power. Cyril leaned down to Arianna and held her up, eventually opting to carry her even as Vermillion helped Valkeria stand up, letting the wizard lean against her and she smiled at her Envoy. "She should be fine." Valkeria said with a small, exhausted smile even as Arianna instantly fell asleep, too tired to stay awake. Alucard nodded, glad to hear before he bent down, gently lifting her up and carrying her bridal style. Her outfit was ripped apart where she was stabbed...he'd have to get her a new outfit and they'd also need to recover at Aura Kingdom properly. "Let's go back to Aura Kingdom and alert Maria that the threat has been taken care of." Alucard said and they nodded. Arian unrolled a scroll and poured his power into it, before they all disappeared in a blue light, heading back to Aura Kingdom. Incediana would learn what happened when she awoke...for now...she needed rest.


End file.
